After Work
by FantasyWorld23
Summary: Edward just came back from a boring day at work. Can Bella cheer him up? *Lemon* Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don’t own the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer does.


**This is in BPOV and set post Breaking Dawn**

**Read and Review, please!**

**And hey, go easy on me, this is my first story. I'll get better as time comes...**

I slowly walked to our room at a human pace. Edward would be home any minute now. He usually got out of work around five thirty and it takes about twenty minutes from where he works to our house. But taking his driving into account, it would probably only take about five minutes. I thought about my past as a human before Renesmee was born and before I married Edward. I went over these thoughts often so that I would never forget them. Even if I lived until the end of the world, whenever that may be. I remembered that first day in biology, the van incident, and then my little "date" with Edward in the meadow, where he revealed his true self to me.

I was just starting to go through the memories of our honeymoon on the Isle, (Isle Esme to be precise), when I heard Edward coming through the door. He quickly set his bag down and raced to our room in less than two seconds. He appraised my position on the bed. (I was sitting cross-legged on the bed with my arm resting on my knee and my face resting in my palm). I looked up at him and gave him the most loving smile. He smiled back and came to sit beside me, taking me into his arms and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Welcome home. How was work?" I asked.

"Oh, it was fine. Dr. Rosenthal was having issues with his teenage daughter. I could hear him thinking about it in every meeting. Apparently she likes this guy from school that he doesn't approve of," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Hmm…he sort of reminds me of Charlie." I said with a chuckle. Ah, Charlie, I missed him a lot, but we were still in touch. I saw him not two months ago and it feels like a year. We have to go see him again soon.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. So how was your day?"

"Well, I dropped Renesmee off at Esme's. She's still over there because Esme thought we needed some time alone." Anticipation twisted in my stomach as I said that. "After I dropped her off, I went to work. Nothing very exciting."

"Everything about you is exciting," he said.

I lifted my face up to kiss him. He kissed me back with a fiery passion. If I had the opportunity to kiss Edward, I would unquestionably take it without doubt.

I gasped as my dead heart nearly started hammering again when Edward started unbuttoning my dark blue blouse. I clearly knew where this was going and I had no problem with that. I reached up to the collar of his shirt and snatched it off. I figured that his shirt was probably ruined, but I could really care less about that right now. I flipped him over on the bed so that I was on top of him. I could hear a moan building up in his throat, encouraging me to go further. Had I been human, I would have been blushing fiercely.

Edward took off my shirt and jeans exposing the dark blue intimates that Alice bought for me. He ran his hands over my back and down my thighs. Our mingled moans seemed to come from everywhere. My lips were glued to his while I took off _his_ jeans. His hands ran over the clasp of my bra and I suddenly found my bra on the floor and Edward on top of me.

"You are the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen", he said.

I gasped out loud as his hands found my breasts and slowly started to massage them. My moans and gasps only invigorated him to give me more, and it was exactly what he did. He slowly ran his tongue over each breast, nearly giving me a heart attack from the pleasure. I arched my back wanting more. He was so…_good_.

I noticed that both of us had one more article of clothing left on our bodies. My hands involuntarily reached for his boxers, while his hands grabbed the hem of my underwear. We snatched them off quickly; glad to get those obstructions out of our way. I remembered when I was human and Edward would never let us go this far. My body had been so fragile and easily breakable then that Edward had to think about not killing me every second he was around me.

_I was so glad it's not like that anymore._

Just then Edward brushed his hand against my insides. I cried out and grabbed onto his hair wanting—no needing—more. Edward slipped his finger inside me, hitting all the right spots at the right times. My hips were rising and falling, matching his hand movements. This just could not get any better; it was exquisite.

Apparently, I was wrong. Right after I thought that, Edward entered me. _Really_ entered me, this time. He started thrusting in and out and our moans were getting louder. I was writhing under him, clutching the bed sheets beneath me. I could feel both of us almost falling over the edge, but Edward's movements only seemed to get better and better. He was thrusting in and out of me and massaging my breasts with his tongue at the same time. He was just _too good…_

We both fell over the edge, and I knew we were done for tonight. We rearranged our positions so that my head was resting on his chest and his arms were stroking up and down my back.

"Mmm…I think we got our alone time for tonight, don't you?" I asked totally content.

"Yes, we did. For tonight," he said with a smile in his voice.

I lifted my face to kiss him again. I just couldn't turn down an opportunity like that.


End file.
